deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
H2O Delirious
"Stormpooper where are you, I need my booty cleaned, I want to rub your face right in my a**!" H2o delirious is a psychotic clown and a member of the crew. Fanon ideas so far None Completed death battles To be added Possible opponets *Batman *The Joker *Deadpool *Jason Voorhees *Nuke gun: H2o delirious owns a nuke gun. *Bubble Daryl shotgun: A shot gun that can launch people 30 ft. in the air. *Pipe bomb:A bomb that can atract the undead and blow them up. *Grenades:Has grenades that blow stuff away. *Assault rifle: Delirious has an assault rifle. *Sub-machine guns: Delirious has sub machine guns. *Sniper rifle: Delirious has a sniper rifle which he is acurate with. *shockwave:Delirious uses freezes his oppoenents in place for a few seconds. *invisibility: Can go invisible *multiplucation:Can create clones of all of his friends that just walk around and do nothing. *Size manipulation: can shrik himself *Sodoku: A suicide weapon the sodoku can blow up anyone close enough to the clown killing his opponent with him. *Health regeneration: Can renerate health if left unharmed. *Face: His face seems to scare opponets away. *Shape shifting: Can change his body to various animals and people. *Summon:Delirious can summon things like pokemon. *duribility: It varies. *Baceball bat: Unlike normal baceball bat if it hit someones head it can kill them vary easily. *Kamahamaha: Delirious can fire the kamahamaha. *Fourth wall: Can brake the fouth wall. *Batcoon: As his superhero, batcoon has **super strength: Batcoon has enough strength to launch 2-face in air and defeat alot of goons with one punch. **duribility:Batcoon is really durible able to be shot in the wall by a grenade launcher without a scratch. **weapons: Has all the weapons batman had from the game Batman arkham knight. **Speed:Fast enough to defeat a group of goons in a matter of seconds. Feats *scared nightmare bonnie by showing his face. *Defeated a army of zoidbergs and a kaiju sized zoidberg (WTF?) *Defeated mortal kombat characters. *befreinded Vegeta. *Married a xenomorph. *Got shot by a helicopter minigun multiple times and survied(was weakend though.) *Defeated members of The Crew multiple times. *Has a company that sells guns with cocane filled tiolet paper. *Killed a xenomorph. *Survied an explotion that destroyed the top of a house with no known damage. *Beat a triceratops to death with his hands. *Road dinosaurs *Has a army of fellowers called the delirious army. *Likey his greatest feat is when he fought Saitama and was flicked though sevral large mountains and SURVIED. Weaknesses *Delirious is meantly insane and when angry will cause random acts of violence not caring if he hit the target. *He's face dosen't always make people scared. *His nuke gun has only one nuke and then needs to reload it. *He is pretty dumb. *The more angry he gets the less acurate he gets as well. *He gets scared by jumpscares to easly. *Will do anything for his teddy bear. *Got one shotted by Vageta. *Was defeated multiple times by the crew members. Trivia *H2o delirious never showed his normal face. Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Youtubers Category:Male Category:Ki Users Category:Missile Users Category:The Crew Members Category:What-If? combatants